


You Are The One

by Joseph_Nightjar



Series: We're Meant To Be Together [2]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reggie is still alive btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their three-years-anniversary, Delsin took Eugene out for a special surprise~</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The One

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fluffy story, I hope you enjoy! <3  
> Leave me Kudos if you like it!! :D

****

The sunlight fell softly through the large windows, shone on the little fluffs floating through the air and gave the entire room a touch of gold. It was still quite early, but the Conduit already knew that this was going to be a beautiful day.

Delsin averted his gaze from the dancing fluffs over to his darlings face and smiled. Even though he had seen this exact face for almost everyday since three years, it was still the most wonderful sight to him. He just loved waking up before him, watching him sleeping, gently breathing, sometimes smiling when he had a wonderful dream. Delsin just knew every single one of his habits, also that Eugene sometimes talked while he was asleep, but he never told him that. Most of the time it was nothing more than gibberish, but sometimes he actually managed full sentences… The last time he did that, he had told Delsin how much he wanted a little turtle, and of course, Delsin had bought him one soon after that. Eugene had been so happy, called it ‘Gloomy’ for some reason... Of course, they still had that turtle and Delsin kind of liked it, too, although it was mostly because Eugene was always sitting in front of the terrarium, gently stroking its head, grinning like a happy child. That memory in his mind, the Conduit laughed silently and leaned over to kiss him, gently pressing his lips on Eugenes, waiting until he replied the kiss a little before he stopped it and smiled at him then.

“Good morning, my little Angel~”

“Just… a few more minutes…”, the Hacker replied and snuggled up to his boyfriend, actually didn’t want to get up yet. Delsin was always awake so early, but Eugene just wanted to stay in bed a little longer, cuddling and kissing him. Sometimes they actually do this in the mornings, but most of the days one of them has to get up for some reason… But on the other hand, they at least snuggled every evening, which the Hacker somehow preferred, for it ended with something even better quite often~

“But I have a surprise for you! Come on, love~”, the Conduit was adamant that Eugene got up with him now, but the Hacker just bottled Delsin up even more and wrapped his arms around him.

“No… I don’t wanna get up now…”

“But… you know what day it is, right?”

“Saturday…?”

“It’s our three-years-anniversary~”

For a second, Eugene wondered what Delsin meant, was still a little sleepy, but then he finally realized what he just said and opened his eyes wide. Shit… how could he actually forget that?!

“I… I know that… I…”

“You forgot, right? Like last year, and the first year…”, Delsin replied sarcastically and grinned. He wasn’t mad that Eugene forgot it again, so he at least had have enough time for the preparations he needed to make for this year… He really hoped Eugene would like it, for it was actually something really special~  In fact, Delsin was a little nervous, but… He would manage, at least he hoped so…

“I’m so sorry… I… I’ll save it t-to my phone, p-promise, and next year I-I’ll remember!”, Eugene stuttered and looked at Delsin apologizing, but the older Conduit wasn’t angry at all.

“No need to be, seriously~ But we really need to get up now, because… I got a surprise for you, now come on!”, Delsin urged him and pulled him out of the bed, wrapping his arms around him then, kissing him gently.

“Do we have time for a shower? T-Together, I mean?”, Eugene asked his boyfriend after the kiss and blushed a little. Although they were together since three years now, the Hacker was still a little shy with a few things, but it had already gotten better.

Delsin just smiled then and nodded, why not? If they hurried a little…

“You know that I could never say no to that offer~”, he replied and kissed his darling again, taking his hand and accompanied him to the shower. Although Delsin knew they would let the others wait if they didn’t hurry, he just didn’t want to say no to that. It was their anniversary and there was probably no better way to start this day with a hot shower, snuggling up closely and gently touching each other~

About one and an half hour later, the couple had finally managed to get ready and started their way to Space Needle, where Delsin had a surprise for his boyfriend. Reggie had kindly borrowed them his truck, otherwise they would have had to walk all the way to Seattle, what Reggie had to do now instead. At first he had actually said no, but as Delsin had told his brother what he had planned for Eugene, Reggie had grinned at him and told him it was okay to borrow his car just this one time.

“So… where are we going?”, Eugene then asked his boyfriend and took Delsins hand, which was lying on the gearstick. He gently stroke over it and was almost jealous again, because Delsins skin was so much softer than his own… Also it had such a wonderful color, a little bit darker than Eugenes, somehow a little like liquid caramel…

“Space Needle! Got a surprise for you there!”, the taller Conduit replied and grinned, already knew that Eugene was rolling his eyes without even looking at him.

“Really? I know you love Space Needle, but… We’ve been there so often, Delsin…”, the younger one complained, but Delsin just laughed.

“I know… But this time we do not go there for the view. As I said, I have a surprise for you~”, Delsin replied and drove a little faster, for he already was ten minutes late. Fetch and Reggie were most likely already there, but… they had at least a good excuse for being late~

As they arrived at Space Needle, Delsin parked the car and got out, walking to the other side and opened Eugenes door. The little Hacker still had a sceptic look on his face, but as Delsin reached his hand out for him, he finally managed a smile.

“You really could have thought of another place…”, Eugene nevertheless complained and sighed then. Not that he didn’t like Space Needle, but… he still didn’t feel comfortable with too many people around…

“But… I took you here on our first date… I mean… Space Needle wasn’t special to me until that day, so… Never mind. Lets get up there finally!”, the taller Conduit said and smiled, pulled Eugene away from the actual entrance and winked at him.

“Catch me, if you can!”, he then said and disintegrated his body into Neon, ran up the steel girders and heard Eugene complaining again.

“Not funny, Delsin!!”, he screamed and spread his wings then, trying to catch up with his boyfriend, firing some pixel shots at him

“Not fair!”

“You’re not fair either!”

They were both laughing, enjoying their little fight, which was more playful than serious. Actually, they have never had a real fight in all their time together. Something like this, just using their powers to see who was better in something or just to tease each other, of course, but none of them would never harm the other, not with their powers nor with evil words.

As they finally reached the top of the Space Needle, Eugene was a bit startled as he saw Fetch and Reggie waiting for them… What were they doing up here?

“Okay… I know how Fetch got up here, but… Reggie, you don’t have powers, so…”, Eugene begun and was still a little confused as he looked at Delsins older brother. Normally it wasn’t even allowed to be on this area, so Eugene couldn’t imagine how Reggie had been able to end up here, too.

“Fetch got me up here… I would prefer not to do that again…”, Reggie answered then, still looking a little pale. He just wasn’t used to be disintegrated into Neon, nor being up on such a high rooftop.

“O-Okay… Well… Uhm… And w-what are you doing here? I… I don’t get it…”, the younger Conduit replied and looked over to Fetch now, who was also just grinning. She actually thought it was quite funny, that Eugene didn’t even realize that Delsin left for a couple of seconds, but that was just perfect. He would be so surprised when he finally understood why they were all here for.

“Well… You’ll get it in a few minutes, but until then… Just tell me, is my hair looking good? I dyed it yesterday and… Don’t you think the color is a little strange now?”, Fetch asked the Hacker, who seemed to be absolutely confused now. She actually just did it to keep Eugenes eyes on her, so he won’t turn around and saw what Delsin was doing, but the Hacker really believed her and asked himself, since when Fetch actually cared about her looks that much.

“Uh-Uhm… I… I think they a-are… pretty. And… like… always? I don’t know. I-I actually never… looked at your hair that closely?”, Eugene replied, not sure what he should say now. It had never been a problem for him talking to Fetch, for she normally wasn’t that girly, but he hadn’t been prepared for a question like this.

“Really? I mean, look at them, I think they’re more violet than pink now… I’m not sure if I really like… ah, just forget it.”, she stopped as Delsin was finally back, smiling like a retard and a little bit out of breath.

“W-What… what is going on here?”, Eugene wanted to know then and looked over to Delsin, who just took his hands and knelt down before him, still breathing heavily. For a moment, the tall Conduit wasn’t sure how to start, even though he had actually prepared something, but he just forgot every single word and just decided to say something. He looked into Eugenes dark eyes and smiled happily, could feel himself blushing a little, but this time, he didn’t care.

“I still remember the first time we sat up here together…”, he started and looked down a little, still grinning, remembering how nervous he had been back then. It felt almost the same right now~

“We were just sitting here, watching the sunlight slowly fading, I had my arm around you, could feel your warmth, your smell, your heartbeat as I started stroking your chest. You looked up to me with those wonderful, dark eyes and… I just couldn’t resist anymore. That first kiss was… so special… I just knew you were the one.”, Delsin explained and could feel his eyes filling with tears of joy, but for Eugene had also started crying, still having a toothy grin on his face, the older Conduit didn’t care about those tears.

“I still remember it as if it was yesterday… And now, after three years, I… I still think it is the very best thing waking up besides you…”, Delsin went on and let go of Eugenes hands smiling, wiping away some of his tears then.

“Therefore… I wanted to ask you something~ Just… just turn around and look~”

Eugene couldn’t believe it for a moment… He knew that Delsin loved him, but… hearing those words made him so unbelievably happy, that he wasn’t sure if he could ever stop crying again. The Hacker had never known that it had been as special for Delsin as for himself… The taller Conduit was so handsome, funny and caring, that he could probably have every single person on this planet and Eugene didn’t know why he chose him, a little pale boy with ridiculous glasses and strange clothes, but now that he was kneeling before him, the Hacker knew that he really meant it, that he really was the one man, Delsin Rowe was in love with…

It took him some time until he actually managed to turn around, for he just couldn’t let go of Delsins beautiful eyes, but… eventually he did and just made a really high-pitched noise and almost jumped out of joy as he saw, what Delsin had done.

He had written his question in beautiful neon-handwriting on the exterior wall of the opposite building, where it was shining in pink and blue colors now~

_“Will you marry me?”_

Eugene just stared at those words for a while, still couldn’t believe it. A few years ago he had never thought that there would be a living person on this planet who was able but to love him, and now he had this wonderful, handsome guy who spared no efforts to afford him everything he ever wanted… and now he was also asking Eugene to marry him~

After a while, Eugene turned around again, saw Delsin still kneeling before him with a smile on his face, looked over to Fetch and Reggie then who had also started crying and looked back to Delsin.

His boyfriend had gotten a silver ring with a little blue sapphire, presenting it to him in a little black casket.

“Yes… Yes I want to marry you, Delsin!”, Eugene finally said and started sobbing happily, while Delsin placed the ring on his finger. This was the very best day of his entire life!

The taller Conduit finally stood up again, also still crying for joy. Eugene was everything he had ever wanted, and now they were engaged!

Delsin gently laid his lips on Eugenes, started kissing him passionately, tried to show his little Angel how much he loved him with that kiss and eventually let go then, looking in those beautiful dark eyes he was admiring so much.

“I love you, Pixels~”

“I love you too, Smokey~ And I always will.”


End file.
